


PQ2: Wild Card Sex

by princesswriter



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Um. Not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesswriter/pseuds/princesswriter
Summary: Joker stumbles onto Spunky and Headphones and the leader takes it from there. Heavy lemon. Joker x Makoto x Hamuko.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minako/Arisato Minato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	PQ2: Wild Card Sex

This had become a norm since the two had stumbled onto each other in the third movie. No doubt there was a sense of familiarity, the type one would experience upon seeing old friends after years of separation. But as the two quickly got to know, the nostalgia went above and beyond simple friendship and more towards a sense of longing and desire.

To the others, they did not speak much and knowing the risks of reversing links they did not attempt doing so, instead opting to communicate with gestures and simple stares but when the others were not looking, they disappeared together into a more secluded part of the bizarre cinema world and there they got to know each other better; touching, kissing, getting each other off and the likes.

Currently, Hamuko was in one of her post fight moods which came about whenever the team demolished an F.O.E and she would complain to Makoto and only him about being hungry and then drag him off so he could feed her.

Makoto made himself comfortable against the rather stony wall, shallow breaths and soft moans escaping his mouth while his gaze was down below, on the head of auburn that bobbed back and forth on his exposed cock, one that she lavished with noisy kisses and soft nipples on top of her rigorous sucking to get him to cum in her mouth.

Eyes briefly met and the desire intensified much like it always did to those who shared a heart and Hamuko sucked on him faster, right hand clasping the base and left hand teasing the surroundings area. She started to giggle as every strong suck would draw out a drop for her to lap up and service his cock with her mouth for more and more.

Makoto did find this strange at times. A girl whom he had for only a moment and barely spoke to in the open was giving him the dozenth blowjob in a strange, nonsensical place but he could not complain because she was very good at what she did, namely working that mouth of hers to make him cum like no one else did.

Hamuko drew back for a moment and the boy winced slightly. He gave a small groan of dissatisfaction but Hamuko quickly wrapped her slender fingers around his twitching dick and began to pump his length in her hand slowly to bring him back to pleasure. She started to talk with a low, sultry tone while her fingers played around with his cock, special focus to his dripping tip that was oozing pre-cum.

"You taste yummy as always, Mako-chan." Hamuko used his private, affectionate name with a giggle. Her mouth was back on his length when she was done and she started to trace the length of his cock with her tongue, slowly, stopping for kisses and minute sucks at a few special, sensitive places.

"You work that mouth of yours pretty good too, Hamu-chan." Makoto replied, emulating the tone she used during their sessions. He staggered briefly at the sight of Hamuko being all over his cock, stroking, sucking and nuzzling all at once with her face already matted with cum. "Ugh. Almost too well."

A giggle sang through the open area and Makoto gently guided her hot mouth back over his cock and Hamuko brought the same pace with his hand now on the side of her head to hold her excited self in pace. A small tug ordered her to take it up a notch and she did, not gagging even once when the tip of his length poked the back of her throat and she hallowed her cheeks with her lusty moans getting out even when her mouth was stuffed with Makoto.

Makoto could feel the wave of pleasure building second by second and he started to moan with Hamuko. He balled his hands and entangled his trembling fingers into her brown locks, grabbing a fist ful when his breathing grew erratic and his dick throbbed in her wet mouth. He was close. Hamuko sensed that as well and giggled through the blowjob, longing for a nice deposit of cum in her mouth.

"Having fun?"

Makoto stepped off the wall in shock and Hamuko almost bit into his dick when the amused voice startled the two at the same time. She quickly removed her mouth from his cock but a few thin lines of cum and saliva remained, fresh proof of their private activities but she was too shaken to do anything, much less get up and think of an excuse. Not even the calm and collected Makoto could utter a defense but he did have the senses to push his crotch away from her face and stumble around like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or rather, a teenage boy who had his cock down the throat of the female that everyone else adored.

Makoto expected Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka while Hamuko expected Shinjiro or Akihiko. Worse, Aigis could have silently stalked her way towards the two but for a little solace, the person who caught them was none other than their leader.

"Ren-kun?"

"Joker?"

The exceptional leader of the massive group of persona users was standing there and the knowing smile he had on his cocky face did suggest that he was aware of their activities. He was dressed in school attire but the smirk on his face was ruthless as his alter-ego but somehow, for some reason the two caught in the act calmed down. Perhaps because he was the one who led them to battle or the fact that all three had a similar power; the Power of the Wild Card.

There was still a stunted silence save for the diabolical snickering of Ren. Oddly, Makoto was the first to calm down and did not appear too bothered that his dick was out when another dude was in the vicinity. His calm posture met the wall and he waved a small hello to greet his leader. Nothing too awkward about this when Ren, Yu and Makoto had discussed sex lives at length. Typical Wild Card stuff.

"How long were you watching?" Hamuko questioned with a blink of her crimson orbs. She had calmed down too and her hand found its way back around Makoto, pumping his slightly flaccid cock as she intended to finish her work. Not that Ren found that any awkward and the leader merely tilted his head upon the lewd gesture.

Makoto groaned when he figured out the reason for his smirk. Of course. Ren just had to make himself known when he was seconds away from cumming in her mouth for a glorious climax. That one actually hurt. "

"You actually showed up when I was just about to finish?" groaned Makoto, rubbing the twitching nerves on his temple. "I hate you, Ren."

"Both of you will hate me more when I tell your social links about what you have been doing." The trickster gained a few more inches on his smile. The other two moaned again, dreading to think of the ruckus that would follow if he went ahead with his threat.

"Please. Do not." Hamuko pleaded. She also sensed that Ren had developed a keen gaze around her cum stained open mouth. Wonder where this was going, she thought to herself.

Makoto saw through his lie and chuckled. He crossed his arms and turned towards his leader with a grin that matched his. "Stop lying. Unless you want me to tell Ann the name of the girl you tied up last night….. Who is also here coincidentally."

Ren lost his smile and a bead of sweat rolled down. He scratched his messy hair and gave out a light chuckle. "Alright. Fine. I was not going to tell." The grin came back when he saw that Hamuko was getting comfortable and giggling at the conversation. "But wow, you were having fun Makoto. Never expected Spunky to be so good at this."

Joker casually walked towards his vice leaders and stopped next to Hamuko with a purpose. The girl remained confused for a minute but a snigger from Makoto helped her realize the situation. Ah yes. Of course. She giggled at the realization and her free hand went for his red plaid pants.

"Oh Ren-kun, you just had to ask." The brunette regained the slow and sultry tone and she began to tug at his zipper. There was nothing left to be said and she quickly freed his cock and began to stroke him alongside Makoto. Her already wide grin now stretched across her entire face when she began to pump the two of the hottest boys she had come across.

She had an unusually strong attraction towards Makoto but the charming, sexy leader of the Phantom Thieves had given her quite a few fantastic fantasies when they were working together. Ren was a bit shorter than Makoto but he was a little bit more thicker but found no reasons to complain and gave her leader an experimental lick across his tip. The trickster groaned at the feel of her tongue and Hamuko rubbed her thighs together, tingly and aroused. She clenched both cocks after a small growl and began to stroke at a more furious pace and with a good amount of force to quickly bring the boys towards cumming all over her. Sucking off Makoto had already got her wet and with the addition of Ren, she was dripping.

Ah. Speaking of her leader.

Hamuko only teased Ren with a few minor licks and quickly wrapped her soft lips around his cock to suck him dry much like she had been doing to Makoto for the past several days. He had missed quite an amount of fun and pleasure and so Hamuko gave him a bit more attention and made sure to taste every inch of him, quickly filling her mouth with him and getting the trickster to moan for the first time.

"You taste nice too, Ren-kun." Hamuko informed him during a small break and took his length into her mouth with a hearty moan. She sucked and slurped his dick while continuing to rapidly stroke Makoto, determined to give both boys pleasure during every second of service.

Ren passed Makoto a look when she devoured his entire length after only a second of rest. The blue haired boy was certainly lucky, getting to keep Hamuko all to herself and while he understood their situation, a little threesome from time to time would not hurt any of them.

Hamuko popped his cock out of her mouth and ran a lick, starting from the base and stopping at the tip where she cleaned off the drops of cum. She switched positions and cradled his cock in her hands when she went over to suck off the blue haired boy, starting with a kiss to his tip before she welcomed his length into her familiar, eager mouth.

Ren and Makoto shared a smile and a simultaneous chuckle as they fed the female Wild Card their hard cocks and she gave equal attention and love to both boys, smacking each one with a bevy of kisses at random. She stroked the one she was not sucking and not a second passed where her mouth was not crammed and she was loving every minute.

A long deepthroat to Makoto came to a close and Hamuko started to pant, slightly dizzy and wobbly on her knees, desperate for the boys to climax over her. She whimpered at the two of them, her red eyes needy and tearful and upon that, Ren was the first one to respond. He dragged her towards his position and held her down and in place with a grip on the top of her head and then started to stroke himself, determined to give her what she was craving.

Excited, Hamuko could only giggle and grin, eyeing the pulsing cock in the grip of her leader who gave her a little smirk, face sweaty and his glasses foggy. Her tongue popped out her mouth and Ren gave a quick nod and aimed for the spot and with a slew of quick strokes, he came.

Hamuko was blasted on the tongue and mouth with thick ropes of cum and she could only stare at him with her eyes opened wide and shimmering with lust when Joker deposited a generous amount of cum on her waiting tongue, a few drops escaping and dripping down her chin and neck. The girl shivered where she sat, having shoved a finger in her cunt when she heard the loud, almost animalistic grunt from her and then he coated her mouth with cum.

Ren gave a soft sigh when he was done and much like she had promised during the blowjob, Spunky had sucked him dry and she sat just looking at him for a few seconds, trying her best not to smile lest she would waste a drop. After swallowing whatever was on her tongue, she gave him the little extra service by lapping up whatever cum was left on him. She did not break eye contact for a second when she licked and sucked him clean, taking an awfully long time until she glanced towards Makoto.

"Oh, Mako-chan!"

Makoto was close to climax as well and after a final kiss to the underside of Ren, she happily bounded over to Makoto and decided to help him out. Wordlessly, she sucked him off to bring him climax faster, eyes closed and her sensing soaking the sound of Makoto panting much like Ren did. She popped his cock out and sat on her ass, opting to suck on his balls for the reminder. Much like she did with the other boy Hamuko retained her focus on him and held him gaze with lust, grinning against his sack when Makoto started to jerk himself off and grabbed a fist of her brown locks.

Hamuko waited and waited, each second a painfully long eternity to her but she was happy and distracted enough to just suck on his balls and work the underside to aid him. Each stroke that she saw made Hamuko finger herself, eventually sticking two fingers inside her body and letting out a loud against, with Makoto's cock on her face and that was what pushed Makoto.

Forcefully removed from his cock, Hamuko adjusted her position and opened her mouth, her spine arched upwards and the mutual gaze held intact when Makoto grunted and came over her face, tightening, almost tugging her auburn locks when he did so and her head was snapped backwards when cum splattered across. Hamuko did not move or blink when he coated her face with his seed, too infatuated with the adorable look of intense rapture on Makoto to miss a second and the blue haired boy quickly drenched her within a span of a few short seconds.

After a quick look and with satisfaction at the sight of a happy Hamuko, Makoto released his fingers from around her head and drew back. With a soft hum and face still drenched, Hamuko followed and gave him the post climax service which he was accustomed to. She stroked out whatever was left in his balls and then proceeded to suck his cock clean, kissing away the stains and giving a final, lusty moan when she was done.

"Your cum is yummy as always, Mako-chan." Hamuko murmured against his length and shot a quick glance at Ren who was a tad bit jealous that Makoto had been getting blowjobs from the lovely female Wild Card behind his back for so long. "Yours too, Ren-kun!"

Better late than never, he thought and he could not complain. Not after the head Hamuko had given him.

The two boys watched with great interest as Hamuko started to clean her face by herself, scooping the cum off her face with fingers and lusciously sucking each one clean with more volume than was needed but the two could not and did not complain. Every slurp coming from her mouth built the desire for another sloppy, messy and heavenly suckfest with the brunette.

When Hamuko was done with her face, she cast a quick glance around to make sure that she did not miss a drop and finally stood up on her feet. Her neck was aching due to the repeated posture but who was she to complain? Makoto took a while to get off even with her mouth and with the addition of Ren, she was not surprised by the amount of time that had passed.

The blue haired boy was at once pulled into a kiss when she stood to her feet. Makoto was happy to reciprocate with the sloppy smooch, tongues clashing for a bit until Hamuko snatched Ren by the collar and invited him. She left Makoto and smacked a wet kiss on her leader's mouth.

Her neck was getting bruised by Makoto whilst she kissed Joker, matching his every attempt to enter her mouth. She wrapped her arms around the neck of the two boys and Makoto broke her from the kiss, sticking his own tongue into her mouth and Joker took his place, biting her neck and collar bone.

Hamuko was in heaven. After blowing the boy she longed for and her charming leader, she was given twice the cum and now found herself being sandwiched between the two gorgeous boys, getting her entire body serviced while she traded kisses with each.

Ren found her wet panties and started to stroke her clit. Makoto sneaked a hand under her jacket and blouse and started toying with her breasts. Hamuko had a few bright ideas herself. Have each boy suck on her breast. Getting her cunt eaten out while sucking on a nice hard cock. Riding their cocks like it was the last day together and a little bit of spit-roasting to name a few but.

"Now, now, boys." Hamuko urged with a forced smile. "We don't want anyone else to walk out here, do we?"

"I suppose if Yu comes here, it won't be too bad?" Makoto said as the gray haired boy was a sex crazed Wild Card much like they were.

"Or it could be your gang or mine." Ren shuddered to think so. "But yes, just Yu is fine."

"Settle down." Hamuko gave a cheerful smile, which grew into a lusty grin when she eyed their cocks, hardened already and oozing. The abnormal place did not have the exact same flow of time as the real world so they were in no rush. "Time does not matter here, remember?"

She drew them close and when they were together, Makoto's forehead to Ren, she licked their lobes and whispered the same lust to both.

"Take your time with me…."

**Author's Note:**

> So a request I got from a close friend. Much like me, she adores these two sweet boys and the lovely Hamuko so those three had some fun. I know that Hamuko and Makoto did not interact much (which was obvious with the bloated cast) but I was happy with the meeting, ship teasing by sweet Junpei and Teddie and the teary goodbye at the end. ATLUS did hint and I will be hopeful a spin off with a less number of character will feature more of them.
> 
> I seem to be the only one who prefers shipping protagonists much more with each other than social links. Idk.
> 
> Bye bye.


End file.
